my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wilhelmina Amsberg
, |occupation= |affiliation= The Outsiders |base of operations= |entrance exam= 2nd |quirk apprehension= |debut= |voice= }} Wilhelmina Amsberg (アムスバーグウィルーエルミナ, Amusubāgu Wirūerumina) is a rebel formerly operating in the Nordic countries. Hailing from , , she was born into the agnatic line of the . However, Wilhelmina would not enjoy the status afforded by her elevated ancestry. The girl's mother would die shortly after giving birth to her because of complications; complications that would be later pinned on Mina's composite quirk. Due to this, her relationship with her father was tenuous at best, the latter becoming an alcoholic before turning to abuse. Plucked from the broken household by her paternal family, she would bounce from residence to residence, as her manifesting quirk would prove for family members. Eventually shipped to a boarding school, Mina would experience more of the same, before signing up for a hero school outside of Europe. She would subsequently drop out after a year, becoming the Fallen Valkyrie (下降ヴァルキリー, Kakō Varukirī) as she descended into the underbelly of society. She would reemerge in the heartlands of Northern Sweden for a time, finding the sparsely populated location and chilling temperatures a soothing remedy for a world that had wounded her. However, a wandering mind would bring elsewhere shortly after: America. Familiar with the narratives surrounding the nation and it's "Land of the Free and Home of the Brave" mantra, Wilhelmina would desire to test them and if necessary, break them. She would ultimately settle in the German community of , , finding a level of kinship conspicuously absent in her homeland. A new job followed; securing the city, she'd crush entities both good and bad that sought to do disrupt the balance secured. More importantly, this was completed outside of the American Hero Association's oversight; a contentious fact that brought more than its fair share of trouble. Appearance A quietly imposing figure bathed in serene melancholy; this is Wilhelmina. Despite years of solitude, the woman has silently thrived, becoming a beauty that mimics the guise of the Japanese or the Norse Goddess . Flowing to the middle of her back are luminous silver locks, thrown in sharp relief against the sub-Arctic night sky. Her eyes are the color of glaciers, chilling to view yet surprisingly gentle in certain situations. They rest in a heart shaped face normally found in an impassive or emotionless guise, unchanging in a world fraught with the notion of good and evil. Mina's skin is of a grey-white hue, telling of the mercury that flows through her veins and grants her the powers she wields. There is commonly a faint blue-silver aura radiating from her person, giving the woman a seemingly divine touch. Coupled with the mercury based attire she creates for herself, she appears to some as a valkyrie sent to preside over battles of her own design, earning the alias Brünhilde (ブルニルド, Brynhildr). Those who've encountered her outside of battle speak of the woman's charming figure, often left wondering how such a person could leave chaos in her wake. Despite her sinister reputation, she has received proposals from those sharp enough not to draw her ire; only to be rebuffed. Such are her ways. When outside the perimeter of conflict, the woman's clothes are decidedly nonchalant in nature, lacking the pompous air expected of the noble lineage. Often she can be found wandering the streets of the Carolinas in a pair of jeans and a blank white top, the right side slightly askew on occasions. Around her left wrist are two black bands, accessories worn simply for the sake of wearing them. As in the primary guise, Mina wears her hair free, letting it cascade down her back; putting it into a ponytail only when there's work to be done. She often pairs the outfit with a set of sneakers, choosing to wear NikeSB because of their comfort and style. When around the house, however, she exchanges these for a pair of Timberlands, blue jeans, and a graphic tee; work clothes that are well suited for the upkeep required in a country home. Mina is shown to hold onto this guise even when moving into the city years later, keeping it as a reminder of the quiet yet fulfilling life she once led. Personality The picture of frigid melancholy. Marked by an expression that rarely deviates from a stoic coldness, she radiates a noble authority that is fitting for her aristocratic roots. Wihelmina rarely speaks, content to observe a world that she has diagnosed as living a "cyclical existence based on a hopelessly impractical system of duality". The binary of most concern to her however is the notion of heroes and villains. A self-described relativist, she commonly regards the supposedly "villainous acts" that "heroes" are allowed to get away with, such as property damage in large scale battles as intriguing. Mina then compares that with the "heroic" acts committed by those derided as "vigilantes" or even "villains" simply because while addressing a need they didn't go through the "proper channels". For her it smacks of hypocrisy, and points to the tribal and cultish nature of humanity, one that she believes persists despite mega-states and civilizations. In some regards, she believes it is even aided by them, with the nation or institution simply being a "larger, more legitimate cult". As a result, she finds a need for this underlying nature to be properly acknowledged by the masses, lending credence to her mission to crush hero and villain alike. This dystopian mindset stems largely from her adolescence. She witnessed how easily she was isolated for a quirk that many feared and did not understand, and began hypothesizing how this must have occurred when Quirks first surfaced; fearing what was different or new was how humans had survived for so long after all. Nevertheless, Wihelmina suspected even as a child it would become their downfall. Seeing heroes protect individuals that committed villainous acts, if only on a scale that eluded their attention, would further fuel this. Meanwhile, her travels as a loner has allowed her to witness those decried as villains commit acts that relatively speaking would be deemed heroic. Yet their methods, whether illegal or realistic would bely such efforts in the eyes of the public. Coupled with her tepid if short experience at hero school, she came to see the hero label as absurd, a product of social conditioning that formulated a need to be protected. A reliance on "heroes and villains" to organize a world that for all intents and purposes is deeply gray. One break with her chilling, often off-putting rationalism is her mania regarding perfection. While killing her father in self-defense, Wilhelmina noticed the shape of the swords that she made. They were opulently beautiful, flawless in shape and conception, while performing their task with ease. The abuse she had suffered for years would distort her understanding of why the blades had succeeded in their task; in her mind, because they were perfect they had ended the menace. Anything less and they would have failed. Thus, if everything she made was perfect, she would never have to worry about failure or trouble again. This began an obsessive, often compulsive need to hone her craft. She is constantly analyzing her own quirk for weaknesses or loopholes and either addressing them or making sure they aren't exposed. To be exposed is to fail as far as she is concerned, and stomaching the possibility of failure is enough to drive her mad. Synopsis A sweet day turned sour. Their first child would enter the world, starting the next generation of Amsberg; with their familial wealth and influence the noble lineage had weathered the storm that was the discovery of quirks and had emerged stronger than ever. It helped that they wielded exceptional quirks of their own; choosing the right individuals to marry into their family strengthened this occurrence. Now, the future was bright as the newest Amsberg was welcomed: Wilhelmina. Before the complications began that is. Shortly after bringing her into the world, the mother become deathly ill; poisoning the doctors said. At first they recounted the meals she had eaten; did any of them contain something that shouldn't have been there? They tested the contents of her stomach but nothing was found. Still her condition worsened, the mother wasting away as the child persisted stubbornly. The doctors continued their hastening tests, the father's desperation growing as the rest of the Amsberg family started involving themselves. It was then they stumbled upon something unusual in the mother's bloodstream: mercury. Not low dosages either, but high, lethal concentrations that explained her inability to speak, the herculean efforts required to even move a limb. More worrisome was the sheer amount moving through her body, accumulating rapidly in her heart and leeching its way towards the mother's brain. Simultaneously, a nurse who was caring for the separated Wilhelmina noted off-hand how mother and infant shared the same gray tinge, yet the baby seemed largely healthy. The nurse would fail to realize the level of angst that would follow as the doctors began running tests on the child, the mother passing into the next world shortly after she made this damning remark. Tears followed as the father weeped and the doctors worked; finding even higher concentrations of mercury within the child. One went as far as to nickname the baby Quicksilver upon diagnosing that mercury, not blood, ran through the infant's veins. She proved to be one living, breathing, entity of toxic silver. Yet the doctors would keep that secret for the time being as the family grieved. Burying one daughter while raising another; that was the situation the Amsberg faced. As the grass grew from the mother's recently filled grave, they turned their attention to the single father and child. Suddenly losing the love of his life had made him ill-equipped for fatherhood, the infant often lying neglected in a crib as he spiraled downwards. First came the gambling; then the drinking. He would build up a significant amount of debt in the process while relying on the few servants that remained to take care of Wilhelmina. It would take him a while because of his drunken stupor to recognize that these numbers had dwindled; or that those who remained seemed to continuously get sick, sometimes violently ill, when around Wilhelmina for prolonged periods. Eventually, he would notice this on one of his few "sober" days; having anticipated the arrival of other Amsberg at the now shoddy estate, the father had been searching for servants to help make it presentable. He would find one of them retching near his child after following the gross sounds to Mina's room. Even he would feel sick upon entering. Demanding to know why this was happening, he would reach out to the doctors from a couple years ago. At first, they refused to speak for fear of the consequences; but he continually pressed them, eventually threatening a lawsuit and convincing his family to consider withdrawing their support of the hospital. With their jobs on the line; they finally bended, revealing their discovery of lethal quantities of mercury in his wife's body, as well as even higher doses of the substance within Wihelmina coupled with her surprising healthiness. Despite his alcohol riddled brain from two years of abusing the substance it didn't take him long to put two and two together: she had done it. High levels of mercury in both while one was perfectly healthy and the other on her deathbed? Yes, she had done it; the monster spawn had killed her parent. He could barely contain his rage as he thanked the doctors for this vital piece of information; then he left, making his way home. This was when the abuse began. These would be some of Mina's earliest memories; ones that would be unforgettable despite occurring when she was small. The abuse started out small; snide comments about her inhumanity, about being some devil, and that there was no way she was "his child". Most brushed off her easily, as Mina didn't necessarily understand what he was referring to. That is, before he began bringing her mother into the equation. Despite growing up without her, she would be constantly made aware of the woman's absence by the hired help, who spoke of this missing individual with reverence, and by the drunken father who continued hurling barbed insults at her. As she grew older, Wihelmina wondered where this mother was, starting to investigate on her own before making the terrible mistake of asking her father where she was. The little girl failed to notice how icy his calm was when he said he'd show Wilhelmina; taking the girl by the hand and leading her outside. The Funeral That Keeps on Giving They wound their way through the courtyard, strolling at a leisurely pace through the brisk autumn air. Winter was coming. As they traveled beyond the bounds of the immediate estate, a gravestone would rise in front of them; cold and foreboding in its limestone hue. Once they reached the monumental design, he would point to it and the ground below. "That's where your mother is. YOU KILLED HER. You, the little bitch spawn, KILLED HER. Drained her like the leech you are, poisoned her like the witch you'll be Hel is a fitting nickname for you no? Cause you sent her to your underworld you piece of shit," he snarled at the girl, losing all pretense of calm. Wilhelmina was stunned into silence; first by the proclamation and the physical evidence of her mother being dead, and then the blame being pinned on her. How? She was only a child; she couldn't kill anyone and didn't want to for that matter. Mercury vapors steamed from her body as the rising tide of panic before a vicious slap across the face centered her. She blinked as mercury pooled from the bleeding side of her face, too confused to cry. Her father coughed several times, appearing sluggish as he wiped his hands of the substance. "See? Your hellspawn ass can't even bleed right," he smirked, pointing the sizzling drops of mercury on the ground, made conspicuous by their silver-like hue. Not a trace of red blood could be found. It was then the tears would start, seeing more evidence before her eyes. She had seen others injure themselves by accident or pull out a splinter; the wound always welled up with red blood; yet hers was silver. The abuse would grow worse after that day. No longer would verbal taunts suffice; having seen the confirmation for himself, her father would treat her as a demon or sprite, as something less than human. Having sunk into alcohol completely now, he would spend all of his money on every bottle of liquor he could get his hands on. The Amsberg estate would fall into further disrepair as even more servants left; the few that stayed behind often held Wilhelmina at arms length, fearing his wrath and for their own safety from her quirk. Whenever he saw the girl, the father would fly into a rage, cursing her existence, calling her obscene names and throwing the seemingly endless number of bottles around him at the girl. Sometimes she was able to dodge them; other times they struck true. She would often spend her days picking out the broken shards in hiding, looking for any nook or cranny that would shelter her form. He found her anyway; there were even times where he turned the haven into a hell; locking her inside a pitch black space for hours if not days on end. The girl's only company would be his mocking tone from afar, deriding her "evil existence" from afar. For him, her being locked out of sight meant peace and quiet in his mind. Such a perilous existence would become a cycle; bottles and other projectiles would be replaced by kicks, punches, and slaps. Meanwhile, between copious amounts of alcohol and constant exposure to his daughter's (though he had long since ceased to think of her as such) mercury, the father would become increasingly weak and brittle, sinking into delusion increasingly often. His moods would become wild and erratic, switching from withering fury, to cheery nostalgia, to bottomless despair and back again. Wilhelmina didn't know what mood would follow or where the first began. She was older now, and with each passing day looked more and more like the mother who sired her; enough for her to be slandered for it by her hysterical father, who often commented "the bitch has the nerve to look like her; stealing her skin now? Are you such an ugly, worthless, changeling sprite that you sink to that level?" Other times, he would start calling her by a different name: Irmela. When said it held a seemingly bottomless affection coupled with pent up desire; later she would realize it was her mother's name. He would often reach for Wil's retreating figure, grabbing an arm or leg before attempting to drag her back and touch her. Mina alternated between bitter hatred and fear as result; she could feel the power welling inside her, but had no ability to call it forth outside of terror. Bottles and other things occasionally thrown at her would sink through her now, landing with a plop on the other side. Otherwise, she couldn't do anything of substance; nothing to truly protect herself as she pushed the drunken wreck away, and watched the last remain servants turn a blind eye; until he went too far one day. It started out typically; rounds of verbal rebuke, dodging items and punches/slaps, then the erratic mood swings. Mina was frightened by how normal it was becoming to her; at this point, they were pushing bankruptcy, with her father blaming all the ills befalling their branch on her. Part of her believed him; she had killed his precious Irmela right? His mood swung again as she thought this, returning to that blissful nostalgia that seemed so rare yet genuine. Too late, she realized he wasn't saying anything, instead pulling her close. His greedy, sickly hands ripped away her clothing while started whispering Irmela fervently. The hands reached places no father should touch, exploring upwards and downwards with a practiced ease; the blood roared in her ears as she started screaming. Hands everywhere, a tangled mess. At that moment, something came undone inside; a primal roar loosing itself from her throat as two blades emerged from her body, burying themselves in her father with such force that they pinned him against the wall. One was a mortal blow; landing squarely through the heart. Her father's hazed filled eyes cleared; not a drop of disgust, hatred, or anger to be found. No, they were simply resigned as he spoke, "Now you've killed us both...happy now?" Silence of the Lambs She screamed again, if only for something to do. Internally, the girl felt nothing; her hatred died when her father took his last breath. Her anger fizzled into nothing as well. No euphoria, not even relief; just....emptiness. "Maybe I went into shock," she mused, the mercury blades liquifying before landing on the ground. With nothing to suspend him, the dead man hit the floor as the sound of hurrying footsteps grew closer. The servants then burst onto the grizzly scene; upon taking stock some threw up while others averted their eyes. One had the good sense to call the Amsberg family, dialing the number as another threw a blanket over Wilhelmina's exposed figure. Some servants went to retrieve the broken man as the first of the Amsberg family began arriving; all gave Mina a wide berth as if she were a predator threatening to snap at any moment. The girl couldn't help but feel amusement at the situation, eventually boarded into a car and whisked away to another Amsberg property. That would be the last time she saw her birth home. Shortly after her father's death, the place was tidied up and quietly sold as part of a settlement of outstanding debts. Irmela's grave site was subsequently moved to yet another Amsberg estate, while the newly sold one was leveled and rebuilt by the buyers. None of this mattered to Wilhelmina however; she focused her energies on recalling what she did on that fateful day. The blades had come so easily; their shape immaculate as if a blacksmith and artist dreamed them up. Compared to the brilliance earlier, anything she conjured up was rudimentary, lacking the necessary precision. It also generated further distance with her relatives; having combed through the records and watching her play with her rapidly maturing quirk, they thought it wise to remove her from their homes. Thus, she would bounce from residence to residence, never left in one place for too long as each kin member devised an excuse for her prompt "removal". The family would eventually place Mina in a boarding school located in western Germany, using a pseudonym for her. After all, the Amsberg had a reputation to repair and protect. Her time within the boarding school was largely uneventful; sensing the same offness that had plagued Wilhelmina since childhood, many would avoid her on principle. When those who dared stay close started to sicken from prolonged exposure, the girl would find herself placed under effective social quarantine. It didn't help that she made little, if any effort to befriend those that were on the fence; years of mistreatment had resulted in a palpable bitterness that became her shield. Their departures were inevitable after all; why should she open herself up to more hurt? Thus, she became a willing participant in this isolation; or at least, she did not actively resist. Those hours, if not days of solitude would be divided between sleep, homework, and practice. With no one actively monitoring her, Mina would begin making things; calling upon her quirk and the mercury running through her body. She would start with tools because of their simple shape; occasionally silverware and cups would be integrated, sometimes plates or glasses. Not that anyone else but herself could use them. Once she mastered these rudimentary shapes, she would begin working on embellishing them, in a sense making them her own. Following that endeavor, Mina would begin crafting weapons, starting with recalling the shape of those blades that had done the deed. What would result was less than impressive, given the fine work of the original. Frustrated, she would switch to other weapons, making shields, axes, daggers, dirks. The feverish mania that rose within aided her in this endeavor. Perfection was what had saved her right? Those beautiful, magnificent blades had cleaved away her torment and freed her to do this. Anything less and he would have lived. No, they had to be perfect. This would fuel her, the teenager's grades suffering as she became focused on this elusive idea. It gave her tunnel vision that allowed her to ignore the rumors swirling as her identity was pieced together by the more invasive members of her boarding school. Gossip of "Parent-killer", and the "Amsberg disappointment" drifted through the halls, willfully evaded by her as she constructed plans for better swords, better shields, better firearms. Mina wanted to see what she could really do with this quirk; to turn a curse into a blessing. Or at least..something worthy. Abilities Quirk Hydrargyrum: Fighting Prowess Swordsmanship: Wind und Meer (風浪, Fūrō): Polyglot: Raised in Germany for the duration of her adolescence, Mina is fluent in German, having mastered the language at a rather young age. She would use this background in German to quickly pick up the basics of Swedish after fleeing to the Scandinavian nation. With time, this proficiency would reach conversational levels before becoming skilled enough to easily blend in with the locals, losing her german accent after repeated interactions with Swedish residents and remaining in the territory for several years. Likewise, she is conversationally fluent in Dutch due to continued warm relations between the Dutch and German branches of the Amsberg. Added to this is English, learned in part for participation in the business world as the United States remains a force in the world of capitalism. Her lexicon expanded when she moved to the US, though it has a bit of a southern tilt from spending the majority of her time in the Carolinas. Lastly, she is fluent in Japanese, learning the language from a young age as a consequence of strong diplomatic ties between Germany and Japan, added on to a future in business as the heiress to a notable Schwerin estate and Amsberg holdings. Trivia *Appearance wise she is based on Edelweiss from Chivalry of a Failed Knight. Category:Outsiders Member Category:Outsiders member Category:Earth 0 Characters